


Stupid Hoth

by helens78



Category: Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Jealousy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-17
Updated: 2003-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han really, really hates Hoth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid Hoth

Hoth. Han hated it here. Hated the cold, hated the way the Falcon kept breaking down, hated the way he could see his breath all the time. Chewie didn't seem to mind. Then again, Chewie had a built-in layer of fur. Han had been tempted to grow a beard for a while; maybe it would help him feel like his chin wasn't going to freeze off.

But maybe Leia didn't like beards. She seemed to like Luke well enough, and Han couldn't imagine Luke ever growing a beard. Sweet kid. Sweet face. Yeah, they'd been pretty cozy here.

Stupid Hoth.


End file.
